The Romantic and the Comedian
by fantaestic
Summary: A bunch of drabbles and one shots surrounding the relationship of Moriyama Yoshitaka, the unsuccessful romantic, and Izuki Shun, the failed comedian. MorIzuki.
1. Fate

**Drabble Title:** 1. Fate**  
Words:** 519**  
A/N: **Honestly, what possessed me to ship Morizuki and write this is beyond me. I guess I could blame tumblr, but still. Basically, this is just a bunch of drabbles (or oneshots, really, since some of these are really long) about the Moriyama's and Izuki's relationship. I just think they're so cute together and I couldn't resist writing them. I have a few written already so maybe updates won't take so long? I don't know yet. It depends on how many I decide on writing. This might be a bit AU and OOC, so you've been warned.

_If he had left it up to fate, he'd have been screwed._

* * *

_**It has to be fate...**_

* * *

_There he is again_, Moriyama thinks as he walks into the same coffee shop that he's been visiting ever since he was old enough to drink coffee. The 'he' in question is Seirin's point guard, whose name Moriyama still doesn't know but is desperate to find out. And Moriyama only knows that he's from Seirin because he came in one day wearing his uniform.

It's the fourth time that week that the two players have run into each other at this same exact place. Well, it's more like Moriyama notices him and the Seirin player gets his coffee and leaves. No actual contact has been established between the two.

Not yet anyway. Especially if Moriyama has anything to with it.

The Kaijou shooting guard thinks his rival is absolutely stunning. Shiny black hair and striking eagle-like eyes are what pull him to the younger player at first, but then Moriyama starts to notice other things. Things like how they order the same coffee – _Moriyama swears he isn't a creep. He had just been close enough to overhear the others' order once, or twice_ – or how the other likes to go across the street and talk with the neighborhood grandmothers – _did he live near here? He seems so friendly with them –_ and he even notices the fact that after he finishes his chat with the elderly women, he'll go play with the dog that's always roaming this street – _so he's good with animals. _

It's only been four meetings, but Moriyama is already in love.

It's fate, he decides after he enters the shop and sees the dark-haired teen in there once again. What other logical answer would there be?

So, Moriyama mans up and decides that if he wants something to happen, he must do it himself. There is no time to wait for fate to play cupid, it is all up to him. He's determined to make their fifth meeting on purpose.

He gets up and walks towards the counter, where the other is currently waiting for his coffee to be made. He musters up all the courage he can and after a moment of hesitation and awkward hovering, he taps the shorter boy on his shoulder.

But as soon as steely gray eyes meet his own boring brown ones, he freezes and forgets everything he was going to say.

So he just stands there, making a fool out of himself with each passing second.

Thankfully, the other speaks up first, a friendly smile appearing of his handsome face. "Hey, you're from Kaijou, right?"

Moriyama just nods. He doesn't think he can manage to do much else, not with those gorgeous eyes staring into his. He still hasn't said a single word, not to mention he's literally frozen, having not moved at all except to nod his head.

Again, the other teen swoops in to save the day. With another award worthy smile, he holds his hand out for a handshake and introduces himself. "My name is Izuki Shun, nice to meet you."

Moriyama thinks he can just die happy now.

* * *

_**...or maybe they both just really like coffee.**_


	2. Dumb

**Drabble Title:** 2. Dumb**  
Words:** 612**  
A/N: **The second drabble is up now! Thanks to all that left reviews, favorited, and followed. You guys are the best and it honestly does brighten my day every time I get an email saying someone did that, so thank you, haha.

_Sometimes it's best to just be straightforward with him._

* * *

_**Sometimes, Izuki can be a little dumb...**_

* * *

It's been two months, more or less, ever since the two players from Seirin and Kaijou met.

Two months now that the Kaijou shooting guard has been hinting at wanting to make their relationship official.

Two months now that the Seirin point guard has completely been oblivious to all of the other's hints.

Either Izuki is dumb, or he doesn't like Moriyama back.

Moriyama doesn't know which one he prefers.

He knows he's done basically everything that he can. He'd casually let it slip once or twice, or a few dozen times, that he's been feeling lonely lately without someone to cuddle or watch movies with. Izuki just smiled and said he feels that way sometimes too.

He'd used up almost all of his pick up lines. None of them had worked, or they were just plain lame (though Moriyama still refuses to believe that). Izuki just laughed them off, oblivious to the fact that Moriyama was completely serious every single time.

Hell, he's even thrown in a few puns here and there – _hey, Izuki, I really _dig_ you (they were playing volleyball, and it seemed funnier then than it does now that he recalls it) – _hoping that maybe the pun-loving point guard would finally understand if he did so. It hadn't worked and Moriyama is still single.

Moriyama is walking Izuki home, something a totally good _boyfriend_ would do. He says this out loud, hoping that maybe Izuki will finally get that Moriyama wants to be _his_ boyfriend. Izuki just agrees and Moriyama feels like dropping to the ground and never getting up.

The sun is setting and the street the two are walking down is getting darker and darker with each passing second. Moriyama looks around and notices that it's only them two. Just before they turn the corner and Izuki slips into his house and away from Moriyama forever, Moriyama realizes that it's now, or never.

With one quick movement, he pushes, as gently as he can, Izuki against the brick wall, right before the turn.

Izuki shouts in surprise and opens his mouth to speak but Moriyama just shuts him up with one serious look.

"I like you," he finally says after a few seconds of just staring into Izuki's eyes. "I've been trying to tell you for who knows how long and you didn't seem to get it. So I'm telling you now." He pokes Izuki's chest with his finger, as he repeats what he said at first. "I like you, Izuki. I like you a lot."

Izuki is still just looking at him with a dumbfounded expression and Moriyama starts to grow nervous. Maybe he shouldn't have done that so brazenly, he thinks. But it's too late to change anything now.

"Y-you like _me_?" Izuki stutters as he asks this, an incredulous look appears on his face.

Moriyama nods in an 'of course I do, why not?' kind of way and Izuki is glad Moriyama is holding him up because he starts to lose all feeling in his legs.

"But why?" he doesn't mean for it to come out so rudely, and he regrets it as soon as the words leave his mouth but Moriyama doesn't look offended.

Moriyama just smiles and pulls him into a hug – one that he doesn't reject so Moriyama is just going to assume that Izuki returns his feelings. It's too much trouble to go through all of that again, and Moriyama would really rather not.

"You can be so dumb sometimes, Izuki," he says quietly, but fondly.

Izuki just smiles. And for once, Moriyama doesn't care that he doesn't get a straight answer.

* * *

_**...especially about things unrelated to basketball or puns.**_


	3. Affect

**Drabble Title:** 3. Affect**  
Words:** 168**  
A/N: **I've got to say, these are really, really fun to write. Which is probably the reason why I'm writing these so quickly, haha. Hopefully this momentum keeps up. As always, reviews are always welcomed, as is constructive criticism. This is really short, but the next one is kind of long so I'm hoping that makes up for it. Thanks for reading!

Oh! Yeah, also, this whole thing is basically me experimenting with writing in present tense, because most of the time I write in past tense. If it sounds awkward or is plain wrong, that's why, haha. If you see a mistake, feel free to point it out and tell me, I don't mind!

_Izuki wants to die every time he even looks at the beautiful shooting guard._

* * *

_**Moriyama doesn't know...**_

* * *

Every time Moriyama smiles, Izuki feels his heart speed up. There's something about the way the older male grins that makes Izuki want to pounce on him and never let go.

Every time Moriyama holds his hands or touches him in any way, Izuki sweats a ton and his hands become extremely clammy and he wants to pull away but at the same time he doesn't because Moriyama's touch is something he craves more and more of everyday.

Every time Moriyama turns up the charm and starts to flirt with him, his voice cracks every time he tries to reply with a witty comment of his own. His puns become weak and his cheeks seem to get redder than he ever thought possible.

Basically, every time Moriyama does anything at all, no matter how subtle or insignificant, Izuki feels like he's going to die.

It's a good feeling, though, and he doesn't mind feeling like he's about to die if it means he gets to be with Moriyama.

* * *

_**...just how much he affects Izuki.**_


	4. Flaws

**Drabble Title:** 4. Flaws**  
Words:** 981**  
A/N: **This was supposed to be posted before the last one, but I made a mistake and skipped it. But oh well, it doesn't really matter much, haha. The next one is already written as are a few others, so hopefully I can continue this post every other day thing I've got going on. Anyway, like always, thank you for reading and reviews are lovely and always appreciated. Oh! I also started to write another Kaijou fic featuring the regulars, and the first chapter of that should be posted soon, if any of you are interested /shameless plugging complete/.

_Izuki tries to be the perfect boyfriend, but he never even considers the fact that Moriyama likes him for him__, flaws and all._

* * *

_**To be quite honest...**_

* * *

Izuki looks in the mirror and sighs at the reflection staring back at him. He frowns and pulls off the blue and white striped polo with a grunt. Without even bothering to sort through his closet yet again for a different shirt, he just falls back onto his bed, defeated.

That's the fifth shirt he's tried on and it still didn't feel right.

The clock on the wall tells him that he's got about half an hour before he's set to meet Moriyama at that one restaurant that they both really like. Another half hour that's sure to be spent rummaging through his closet to find the perfect shirt, which will most likely end up in him being late and just grabbing the nearest shirt to him.

It's happened many times before, and Izuki still doesn't know how Moriyama hasn't gotten tired of him yet.

He doesn't understand a lot of things about Moriyama, actually. Even though the two have been dating for a while, there are still many things that puzzle Izuki. Things like how Moriyama can possibly put up with Izuki all the time.

Izuki is sure he's made a ton of mistakes that would've ended any other relationship. Like that time he forgot about their date and accidentally stood the other up. Or that time Moriyama tried to hold his hand he made up a million excuses as to why it was a bad day to do so (_I'm feeling sick and I'm sure my hands are just full of germs_).

He honestly has no idea why Moriyama is still with him.

Because to be perfectly honest, Izuki has no idea what he's doing.

This is his first _real_ relationship after all. Sure, many girls have liked him and many more have confessed. He's been on a few dates and things like that, but as soon as he pulls out his puns the girls go running quickly. No one has stayed with him for this long and Izuki is at a loss for what to do.

He's hopelessly lost but even more so hopelessly in love.

Izuki never knows what to do when around his boyfriend. Moriyama initiates most of their contact, and he even plans most of their dates. Izuki is just glad to be able to be with the other, but he's not sure he's able to show it.

Izuki hears his phone ringing and sits up, suddenly remembering that, crap, he has a date that he needs to get ready for and that he's still only half dressed. He looks at the clock and is dismayed to find that it's five minutes til seven and the restaurant is ten minutes away.

That's another thing to add onto the 'Mistakes Izuki Has Made' list.

So, in order to not completely screw up his chances, he grabs the first shirt he sees - a plain white dress shirt - grabs his cell phone and runs out the door to the bus stop, hoping that he won't miss it.

He doesn't miss it, but as soon as he sits down he realizes that his wallet is not in his pocket like it's supposed to be and his house keys are no where to be found.

Izuki groans as he remembers that he left his wallet on the counter and forgot to lock the door, so he doesn't even need his keys.

Not that that makes it any better.

The bus takes an extra five minutes today to get to the restaurant and Izuki is now wondering if Moriyama will still be waiting for him after fifteen minutes. Izuki breathes a sigh of relief when he spots a familiar shooting guard leaning against the building.

Moriyama greets him with a smile and doesn't even mention the fact that Izuki is late, again.

Moriyama suddenly laughs as they're being seated and points to Izuki's shirt. The younger male looks down at himself and flushes when he sees that he's misbuttoned his shirt. With an embarrassed forced smile, he excuses himself to the bathroom in order to fix himself.

While in the bathroom he looks into the mirror with a sigh. He runs a hand through his dark hair and splashes water onto his face to relax himself. Izuki knows he's nervous now, especially now that he's messed up so much already. He looks at his reflection once again and wonders what it is that Moriyama sees in him. He sees nothing special, really, and is sure he will always be confused as to why Moriyama chose him of all people. He straightens his shirt once more and walks out of the bathroom.

As soon as he reaches their table, he's greeted by another one of Moriyama's beautiful smiles. It only makes Izuki feel worse for being such a terrible boyfriend.

"Are you feeling better now?" Moriyama suddenly asks. The question catches the usually aware basketball player off guard. Moriyama must see his dumb expression because he just laughs and says, "You looked nervous earlier, are you feeling okay now?"

Izuki just nods. He's at a loss for words, as he is most of the time while around the older male. He briefly wonders if this is a side effect of Moriyama's bright smile.

The other just continues to talk, seeing how he's rendered Izuki speechless for a little while. "I didn't get a chance to tell you, but you really do look good. I don't think I've ever seen you in that shirt." Izuki looks down at himself again, and a blush appears on his face at hearing the compliment. "Though I guess you do look good in everything," Moriyama continues with a sly grin, "even if it is buttoned wrong."

It is then that Izuki realizes that while he may not be the perfect boyfriend, he's positive that Moriyama loves him all the same, his flaws and all.

* * *

_**...Izuki has no idea what he is doing.**_


	5. Fall

**Drabble Title:** 5. Fall**  
Words:** 1187**  
A/N: **This was my favorite one to write, so I'm kind of excited to post it, haha. I really don't have much to say today...

Oh, yeah, actually I do. But it doesn't have much to do with this story... Anyway! The Kaijou fic I was talking about writing last chapter? Yeah, well the first chapter of it is posted~ It's called _Five Things Kaijou Ruined_ and it's a general Kaijou centric fic with no pairings or whatever. So maybe check that out, yeah? Okay, that's it for now, thanks for you reading!

_Because Moriyama is clumsy and he likes to show off – two qualities that never mesh well with each other._

* * *

"_**If I fall again...**_

* * *

"He shoots! And he-"

The others wait for the satisfying sound of the ball sailing smoothly through the basket, but the sound never comes. Instead, a loud thud resounds through the gym, and a cry of pain is heard shortly after. The sound interrupts the carefree atmosphere of the joint Seirin and Kaijou practice game as the whole gym falls silent. Lying under the basketball hoop clutching his wrist is Kaijou's shooting guard, the one who foolishly tried to show off but only failed instead.

The Kaijou members immediately rush over to their shooting guard's side, bombarding him with their concerns, except for Kasamatsu who just scolds him for trying to dunk when he knows he can't. Moriyama waves their questions away with his left hand, since his right was basically useless at the moment. Even so, he winces and lets out another cry of pain.

The Seirin players are one step behind their opponents, or at least, Izuki is. No one looks more concerned than him.

Kasamatsu sighs as he and Kobori gently help Moriyama to stand up on his feet. He pushes them away, saying that while his wrist might be hurting, his legs are perfectly fine.

Izuki can't help but smile a little, though it was gone as quick as it came. Moriyama never did like to rely on others too much.

"Go to the nurse," the Kaijou captain orders. Kasamatsu looks around and his eyes land on Izuki first. "Go with him and make sure he gets there okay."

Izuki is confused and Hyuuga looks like he's about to speak up about the other bossing his teammates around but he doesn't say anything. Silently, Izuki nods and looks towards Moriyama, who gives him a small smile in return. Izuki wonders for a brief second if Kasamatsu knows anything, but shakes the thought away. He has more important things to worry about.

As the pair walk out of the gym, they hear their respective captains ordering the others to get a move on and continue practicing.

It isn't until they're completely out of the gym and turn the corner that Izuki finally speaks. "Are you okay?" he asks, turning towards his boyfriend. He restrains himself from reaching out and touching Moriyama though, fearing that he'll only hurt him more. He only rakes his eyes over Moriyama's body, silently wondering if the klutz has hurt himself anywhere else.

Moriyama just chuckles and says, "It's okay. _I'm_ okay." To prove his point, he lifts his right arm up until his wrist is in front of his face. He rotates it a little, all with a grin on his face. The look of pain that flashes through his eyes as soon as he does so doesn't go unnoticed by the eagle-eyed player.

"How could you be so clumsy?" Izuki asks, frowning. He turns to face the other, the two of them having stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Moriyama notes that the frown is an odd sight to see on his boyfriend's faces and vows to do whatever he can from now on to make sure that frown never reappears again.

"You could have seriously hurt yourself," Izuki continues, not noticing the look Moriyama is giving him. "You _did_ hurt seriously yourself." He sees Moriyama still clutching his wrist and sighs. "Don't try to show off when you're so clumsy!"

The other tries to keep a straight face as he is being scolded, but he ultimately fails and can't help but let out a laugh. Izuki is just too cute when he's worried, even over something as trivial as this. But Moriyama is grateful to have someone care about him this much, nevertheless.

Moriyama's laughter only deepens Izuki's frown.

"Stop frowning," Moriyama immediately says. "It doesn't look as good as when you smile." He takes his thumb and forefinger to push Izuki's lips up into an artificial smile. He feels Izuki relaxing and sees him smiling for real. "That's better," he says.

"Try to be more careful next time, okay?" Izuki says, and he frowns again, this time with the appearance of his worry lines. He leans against the wall and gives Moriyama a look.

Moriyama slowly takes a step forward. "But, I fell for you, Izuki," he says with a cheeky grin.

"Puns are my thing!" Izuki exclaims mock angrily, but the fond smile gracing his lips gives him away.

The shooting guard takes another step forward, and the other boy is too busy trying to come up with a pun to notice that Moriyama is slowly closing the distance between them. Izuki doesn't notice until it's too late and he's stuck between Moriyama and the wall.

He sucks in and holds his breath, suddenly realizing just how close they were and how if he moves even slightly, he'll end up touching Moriyama's chest with his own.

Not that he would really mind.

But that is beside the point.

"What are you doing?" Izuki asks. He suddenly takes an interest in the poster on the wall across from them and he looks past Moriyama to stare at it.

Moriyama laughs at how Izuki refuses to meet his eyes. He gives the, apparently, shy point guard a pleasant smile. The Kaijou player leans down a bit and Izuki is about to tell him to stop but then he feels Moriyama plant a kiss on his forehead and he suddenly can't say anything at all.

"You're so cute," Moriyama mutters softly. His voice is barely above a whisper, but because of their close proximity, Izuki hears everything perfectly.

Before Izuki can push him off, Moriyama leans down again, but this time to be face to face with his squirming boyfriend. An impish grin graces his lips as he says, "If I fall again, will you catch my lips with yours?"

The Seirin point guard blushes furiously and tries his best to say something – _anything_ – but it all comes out like a bunch of gibberish. But he doesn't get that much time to think of something else to say anyway.

Moriyama's lips meet his and he suddenly forgets everything.

A few seconds later, Moriyama pulls away, albeit reluctantly. Izuki is still speechless and Moriyama finds it hilarious.

He moves away from the frozen second year and starts to walk down the hall again, acting as if nothing has just happened.

Moriyama throws a look over his shoulder and pauses to give the other a bright smile. He tells Izuki to hurry up or else the others will soon start to wonder why it's taking them so long to get to the nurse's office.

That gets Izuki's legs moving again and he hurries to catch up with the older male. He doesn't say anything but Moriyama can tell that he's still embarrassed. Moriyama can't help but feel a little proud of himself. It takes a lot to make Izuki Shun become speechless.

As the couple walk side by side, Moriyama suddenly realizes something and laughs again. "Sorry about that, Izuki. I guess I just fell for you again."

* * *

_**...will you catch my lips with yours?"**_


	6. Steaks

**Drabble Title:** 6. Steak**  
Words:** 467**  
A/N: **Hmm. I actually really don't have much else to say, aside from the fact that I'm sorry because I'm awful at puns, lol. But uhh, I'm starting to run out of ideas for this (I have a few more, but they're basic ideas), so if there's anything you guys want to see, feel free to pm me or put it in a review and I'll see what I can do? Idk, haha. Other than that, thanks a lot for reading and reviewing, etc. It always makes my day to see a review or someone following and favoriting! Thank you!

_Moriyama just wants a nice dinner date. Izuki ruins it with his puns._

* * *

_**Because steak is...**_

* * *

Moriyama loves Izuki's puns. He honestly does. He thinks they're charming and some of them are actually quite funny. It's just another one of Izuki's quirks that Moriyama has come to love.

Sometimes, though, the puns are quite bad.

It's Saturday night, and they are both starving. "Do you want to go out to eat?" Moriyama asks, looking up at Izuki. His head is on the point guard's lap, and although he wants to stay like this forever, his stomach is currently telling him to get his ass up and get some food.

Izuki nods and starts to stand up, something that's quite difficult with Moriyama still in his lap. Izuki laughs and pushes the other's head off, earning himself a grunt of pain and a pouty look from Moriyama. He stands up and looks down at the shooting guard. "I'm craving steak and there's this one place by your school. If you finish the steak under 30 minutes, you get it for free, so let's go." Izuki chooses to withhold the fact that the steaks were four kilograms each.

Moriyama groans, not wanting to get up from his position on the floor, but his stomach growls even louder and he reluctantly sits up. He holds a hand out and looks up at Izuki expectantly. Izuki rolls his eyes, but helps the big baby up anyway.

Soon, they're standing in front of Steak Bomber, the same place Seirin went to eat at after they beat Kaijou in the practice game.

The owner looks at them critically as they step into the restaurant. Izuki starts to worry that the owner might recognize him from last time, when Kagami saved all of them from paying by finishing their food.

"Are you two basketball players?" he asks, raising a suspicious eyebrow at them.

Moriyama starts to answer, but Izuki quickly shakes his head no and takes a seat, dragging Moriyama along with him. Moriyama looks at his boyfriend with an amused smile, but doesn't say anything.

Izuki orders for the both of them, and a little while later, Moriyama sees the owner carrying two huge plates towards them.

"What is this?" Moriyama asks, looking down at the big piece of meat that was just set down in front of him.

Izuki cuts a piece and puts it in his mouth and chews before answering. "It's steak," he says simply, putting another piece in his mouth.

"No, this is half a cow."

Izuki just shrugs, continuing to happily eat his portion. "We're both starving, so I'm sure we can finish it. Besides," he swallows before turning towards his boyfriend with a big grin, "just consider it the _stakes_ being raised while we eat _steaks."_

Moriyama sighs at Izuki's pun. He loses his appetite.

They both have to pay for their steaks.

* * *

_**...steak-a-licious!**_


	7. Nickname

**Drabble Title:** 7. Nickname**  
Words:** 950**  
A/N: **The past two days have been snow days so I've just been writing a bunch of these, along with my other Kaijou fic, lol. That's a good thing, though right? Anywhoo, thank you lovelies for leaving wonderful reviews and for reading! I realize the last drabble was really short, so hopefully this makes up for a bit haha. Does anyone ever read these? My ramblings that I call author notes? Probably not~ Oh wellll.

_Izuki will never again be able to practice with Kaijou without hearing the dreaded calls of 'Hey, Cutie-face!'_

* * *

_**It's all Moriyama's fault...**_

* * *

The one time Moriyama decides to be a good boyfriend and surprise Izuki at his practice is the one time that Riko's father is also there. The older man is standing alongside his daughter, giving tips and pointers to the tired players running around on the court.

No one notices the Kaijou shooting guard enter the gym, so he just leans against the entrance door and observes the practice, marveling at how well Seirin play together.

He spots Izuki among the other players and smiles when he see the other totally focused on the game, even though it was only practice. Moriyama stares at the way the point guard moves and is awed by just how fast he is and how good of a player he is. Izuki's eagle-eyes help him play, but Moriyama is sure that even without that ability, Izuki would still be an amazing basketball player.

Izuki can feel someone's eyes boring a hole into his back, but he assumes that it's just Riko's dad and ignores the feeling. It isn't until he's passing the ball to Kagami that he sees the Kaijou player standing by the door wearing an adoring smile on his face. He's surprised because for some reason his eagle-eyes didn't alert him of Moriyama's presence at the gym, but that surprise quickly turns into happiness as he gives his boyfriend a bright smile of his own. He momentarily forgets that he's playing and waves, only to get scolded by Riko's father.

"Cutie-kun, what are you doing?!"

Izuki freezes when he hears his dreaded nickname. Moriyama just doubles over in laughter, giving away his position to everyone, but it wasn't as if he was trying to hide in the first place. Izuki makes a face of distaste but Moriyama doesn't seem to notice.

"Is that Moriyama-san? From Kaijou?" Hyuuga looks at Izuki for a confirmation and Izuki just nods. He's not sure what to say if Hyuuga decides to ask why the Kaijou player is here, but luckily, the captain doesn't say anything else.

Riko puts her hands on hips and gives the intruding player an annoyed look. "What are you doing here?"

Moriyama stops laughing long enough to apologize for interrupting. "I have a message from Kasamatsu," he says. Izuki can tell that that isn't true. It looks like Moriyama makes that up on the spot, but no one else notices.

Riko sighs but nods, telling him to come over there and talk to her. She turns to the Seirin team and for the first time notices how exhausted they all look. "Practice is over for today, you all can go." No one hesitates to take her up on her offer.

As Izuki passes Moriyama on his way to the locker room, Moriyama leans down as inconspicuously as possible and whispers, "I'll walk you home, okay?" Izuki nods and starts to walk away, but Moriyama isn't done. With a wide grin on his face, he adds on, "Go on and get changed, _Cutie-kun._"

A blush spreads across his face and Izuki knows he's doomed now.

Apparently, the 'message from Kasamatsu' involved a joint practice the following week.

Izuki has no idea how Moriyama managed to pull that one off, since it was obvious he had made the lie up on the spot, but he isn't going to complain about it. After all, going up to Kaijou for practice just means he has another chance to see Moriyama.

As the Seirin team walk into the large gym, the sound of sneakers squeaking and basketballs bouncing greet them. They look around and are met with the sight of their rivals practicing, and Izuki has to admit that it's an impressive view.

A ball suddenly comes rolling towards Izuki, and stops at his feet. He picks it up and looks around to see if anyone is missing their ball, preparing himself to throw it back to whoever let it go.

He smiles when he sees Moriyama holding his hands up and looking at Izuki, but the smile doesn't last long.

"Hey, Cutie-kun, can I have my ball back?"

The gym falls silent as Moriyama's loud call surprises everyone. Izuki flushes and gives himself away as being the recipient of the embarrassing nickname.

Izuki is redder than anyone has ever seen him but he tries to play it off. He casually throws the ball back, but Moriyama is laughing too hard to catch it. He misses it and just lets it roll past him.

The Kaijou members stay silent, though most of them sport small smirks on their faces. Seirin is trying their best not to double over in laughter, as they know exactly where the nickname comes from. Kagami is the first to break the silence, and soon everyone joins him in chuckling at the point guard's misfortune.

Izuki wants to dig a hole and crawl in it and die, but Moriyama doesn't let him. The shooting guard walks over and throws an arm around the younger male's shoulders, giving it a slight squeeze. No one seems to question their closeness. "Come on, don't be mad. Being cute isn't a bad thing!" he says and the others around them give sounds of agreement. Most are still grinning though, and Izuki knows that this isn't something that they'll let go of easily.

He's right.

After that, there isn't a single joint practice or game that goes by without someone from Kaijou calling out for 'Cutie-kun'.

And every single time this happens, Izuki looks at Moriyama in exasperation. Moriyama still laughs every time he hears the stupid nickname.

Izuki knows he's stuck with the title forever, and it's all because Moriyama decided to be a good boyfriend and visit him at practice.

* * *

_**...and Izuki is now stuck with the stupid nickname.**_


	8. Wet

**Drabble Title:** 8. Wet**  
Words:** 841**  
A/N: **Hello~ Hopefully everyone is having a wonderful day! I still haven't watched that new episode of KnB so I'm like really antsy right now lmao. But anyway, thanks all for reading and leaving lovely reviews! I really appreciate it. I have a few more prewritten ones and few more ideas so this should continue to be updated on an every other day basis. Well, hopefully you all enjoy this, thanks, lovelies!

_Moriyama misses the most important moment in human history._

* * *

_**Izuki never finds out...**_

* * *

"Is Seirin coming today again?"

Kasamatsu doesn't know who calls it out, but he nods anyway. "Yeah, they should be here soon." He hears girlish giggling in reply coming from behind him, giggling that sounds suspiciously like Kise's, but he ignores it. He has enough stuff to worry about.

On the other side of the gym, Kise gathers a few other first years around him. They're talking in low whispers, but Kobori hears them anyway. He catches Kise's eyes and gives him a disapproving look, but doesn't say anything. Kise takes this as a go ahead and he continues telling his plan to his helpers.

"Where's Moriyama?" Kasamatsu asks out loud, looking around for the annoying shooting guard. He doesn't see him and sends Kobori a questioning look.

Kobori tells him that Moriyama is talking to a teacher. "He says he'll be a little late." Kasamatsu grumbles a bit about how he's _always_ late, but doesn't say much else.

Kagami's loud voice floats through the open gym doors, a tell-tale sign that Seirin has finally arrived. Kise gets into position by the side of the door. Kasamatsu sees this and narrows his eyes at him and the can of silly string in his hands. But before he can stop the idiot from doing something dumb, Kise is screaming 'Happy Birthday' at the unfortunate Seirin member and then his other first years are dumping Gatorade onto the kid.

Kasamatsu looks just as shocked as everyone else in the room.

Kise seems to be the only one who's jumping around in absolute glee. "Happy birthday, Kurokocchi!" he shouts, spraying silly string everywhere. He looks up expecting to see the blue headed teen, but he's met with a drenched Izuki Shun instead.

"It's not my birthday, Kise-kun," Kuroko says, appearing out of nowhere and startling everyone.

"Eh? Are you sure? But you always walk in first, and what do you mean it's not your birthday?!" The poor model looks extremely confused.

Izuki laughs, seemingly not minding that he's soaking wet. "Sorry. I'm not Kuroko, and it's not my birthday either, but thanks, I guess." He laughs again and everyone breathes a sigh of relief for Kise's sake. The other first years ran away the moment they realized their mistake. If it was Kagami or, worse, Riko or Hyuuga, that had walked through the door first, everyone on the Kaijou team would have been dead by now.

Kasamatsu walks up to the group and smacks Kise in the head, apologizing to Izuki as he does so. "You can use our locker room to wash yourself up." He turns to Kise, and in a less than gentle tone tells him to clean the mess up. He kicks him again for good measure.

Izuki nods and thanks Kasamatsu for his generosity. It is only then that he notices how sticky and uncomfortable he is. He looks around and seeing as how half the Kaijou players aren't wearing their shirts either, he takes his off without any hesitation.

This is the moment Moriyama chooses to walk in. He enters, looks at the ground in confusion before looking up and seeing his boyfriend's muscular back walking away from him. "Wha- what happened?" he asks, demanding to know the reason as to why his boyfriend didn't have a shirt on.

"Kise poured Gatorade all over Izuki," Kasamatsu says, glaring down at Kise. Kasamatsu is supposed to be supervising Kise's cleaning, but so far, all he manages to do is scare the first year into making an even bigger mess.

Moriyama's eye twitches as he watches Izuki disappear into the locker room. "Why?"

"Because he's an idiot, that's why. I don't know, he wanted to surprise Kuroko, I guess, but he got the wrong person." Kasamatsu stops paying attention to Moriyama and barks an order at Kise to hurry up because they have a practice they need to get started. "Izuki ended up getting drenched with the stuff so I sent him to go get cleaned up in our locker room."

"Okay, but why was his shirt off?"

"It was probably sticky and uncomfortable. Moriyama, I don't know – Kise! You missed a spot!"

Kasamatsu is too busy with Kise to notice that Moriyama looks like he's about to die and is just staring at the locker room door like he's in a trance. Finally, he says, quite loudly, "And- and I missed it?!"

"What?" Kasamatsu looks up and stares at the shooting guard strangely.

Moriyama seems to finally come to his senses and is flustered when he realizes what he said. "U-uh, nothing," he says quickly, a little _too_ quickly. Kasamatsu sends him a suspicious look.

During practice, Moriyama keeps bumping into Izuki with an open water bottle in his hand. And even if a little drop gets on the point guard, Moriyama will insist that he go get changed, lest he be uncomfortable in those dripping wet clothes.

Needless to say, Izuki spends the entirety of practice extremely confused.

* * *

…_**why Moriyama keeps trying to pour water on him.**_


	9. Sleep

**Drabble Title:** 9. Sleep**  
Words:** 494**  
A/N: **Short drabble is short because I'm starting to run out of ideas... This will probably start being updated twice a week now instead of every other day because school is starting to be a pain in the butt again. I should really be studying for my AP Gov. test tbh, but I snuck on my laptop to update for you all lol. Um, yeah, not much else to say except thank you for reading. Do you guys like this? Something you want to see or something I should change to make it better? CC is always helpful and appreciated~

_He wishes this was an every night thing._

* * *

_**Goodnight...**_

* * *

They're thirty minutes into watching a movie when Moriyama realizes that Izuki hasn't spoken or made a pun in the last ten minutes. Moriyama looks over at his boyfriend and sees that he has fallen asleep.

A content smile flits across Moriyama's features. Izuki looks so peaceful sleeping, like an angel, Moriyama thinks.

"Stupid," he mutters, pushing Izuki's hair away from his face. "If you were tired you could have said so." He pauses the movie and stands up, careful not to wake up the sleeping point guard. He then bends down to pick Izuki up, bridal style, to move him to Moriyama's bedroom. He guesses he'll just have to text Izuki's mom from Izuki's phone and tell her he's staying the night.

"Why are you so light?" Izuki feels like a feather in Moriyama's arms. "You should eat more or you'll get sick," he says out loud though he knows Izuki can't hear him.

As soon as he starts to walk towards the bedroom, Izuki clings to his shirt like a child, and Moriyama can't help but laugh softly at the endearing sight. "How can you be so cute even when sleeping?" He reaches the door and uses his elbow to open it. The door swings open to reveal Moriyama's messy room. Clothes – clean and dirty – are strewn on the floor, school books are shoved into corners, his bed remains unmade, it's a typical boyish room. Izuki says he likes it, so Moriyama never bothers to clean it.

He gently puts Izuki down on the bed and as soon as he does so, Izuki curls into a ball. Moriyama's come to learn that it was Izuki's preferred sleeping position. With a adoring smile on his face, Moriyama pulls the blanket to cover Izuki up. He decides that he can sleep on the couch and starts to walk out of the room when he feels a tug on the sleeve of his shirt. He looks down and sees Izuki holding onto it, seemingly still asleep.

"Izuki," he says, his voice not sounding as stern as he would have liked. He's not even sure if Izuki can hear him. "Go to sleep, I'll be in the other room."

Izuki still doesn't let go of his sleeve and Moriyama sighs, feeling his resolve break. He gently pushes Izuki over and lays down next to him. His bed is small and with the both of them in it, it seems even smaller, but Moriyama doesn't complain.

Moriyama turns to face the point guard. "Goodnight," he whispers. He closes his eyes, not expecting to a reply since Izuki is still sleeping.

"Goodnight," Izuki says.

He says it so softly that Moriyama doesn't register it at first. But when he does, his eyes open to see a smiling Izuki, who apparently is not still sleeping. "Go to sleep," Izuki says, and Moriyama just nods, closing his eyes as he feels the younger teen burrow his head into his chest.

* * *

_**...and sweet dreams.**_


	10. Jealous

**Drabble Title:** 10. Jealous**  
Words:** 1183**  
A/N: **This was written in a rush and it's awful and I am so so sorry. I'll write a better one next, I promise! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and to everyone who suggested what to write next. Short note today. I've got a test I have not studied for yet not to mention homework that is in my backpack, uncompleted. Oops. Anyway, thanks for reading!

_Moriyama is jealous and makes a very dumb decision_

* * *

_**There was nothing...**_

* * *

The sound of a whistle signifying the end of practice makes Moriyama stop and pant heavily. He has his hands on his knees and is now regretting his choice of eating two lunches earlier that day. But even though he feels disgusting and is likely to collapse as soon as he reaches the locker room, a smile still makes its way onto his face. Nothing makes him happier than basketball.

Then he spots a familiar point guard standing by the bleachers and his smile grows even wider. Maybe there is something that makes him happier after all.

He starts to walk over to where Izuki is but Kasamatsu beats him to it. Moriyama stops when he sees his captain jogging over to Izuki with a pleasant smile on his face and pats him on the back like they're good friends.

Moriyama's smile turns into a frown when he over hears his captain saying, "Let me change and we can get going." His frown becomes even more evident when he sees _his_ boyfriend smiling back and nodding. Since when are Kasamatsu and Izuki so nice to each other?

Kasamatsu walks away and Moriyama sees this as an opening to get some answers. When he reaches Izuki, the other looks surprised to see him, like he totally forgot that Moriyama went to Kaijou, or something.

"Hey," Moriyama says casually, trying to keep the annoyance in his voice from showing too much. "I wasn't expecting you here."

Izuki's eyes widen for a second before he laughs nervously, a guilty look crossing his face. "Oh, yeah," he starts to say. "I forgot to tell you. A couple of us point guards decided to hang out today," he explains.

Moriyama still has a sour look on his face, but before he can say something, Kasamatsu returns from what seems to be the fastest shower in the world. "Let's go," he says to Izuki, totally ignoring the fact that he just pushed Moriyama out of the way. "Where's Takao? Wasn't he supposed to come up here with you?" He looks behind Izuki, as if he thinks that the Shutoku point guard is hiding behind the slightly smaller Seirin player.

Somehow, Moriyama's look turns even sourer. _'Takao?' _he mouths. Izuki doesn't answer him, and turns to his captain instead. "He got sick, so it's just me today." Izuki ends his sentence with a bright smile and Moriyama can't help but think that that is the smile reserved for _him_ and Kasamatsu has no right to see it.

Kasamatsu laughs – _what? Kasamatsu can laugh, even if he's not torturing us? This is unbelievable! _- and nods towards Moriyama. "Sounds like someone I know, always skipping practice." He then furrows his eyebrows and turns to Moriyama, finally noticing him for the firs time, apparently. "Speaking of which, why are you over here?" He takes a closer look and notices the way Moriyama's forehead still shines with sweat and makes a face. "You haven't cleaned up yet? No wonder Kobori nags you all the time.."

Moriyama tries to defend himself, but gets ignored, again. Kasamatsu tells Izuki they better hurry if they want to get at least one on one game in and the other nods, turning to leave. But before he does, he turns to Moriyama and mouths an apology and a promise to call later.

Moriyama watches his captain and his boyfriend walk away and doesn't realize he's making a face until Kise comes over and asks him why he looks so stupid. Ignoring the insult, Moriyama just turns to his blond teammate and asks, "Do you know who Seirin's shooting guard is?"

A week later, he's standing at a neighborhood basketball court trying to shoot while Hyuuga Junpei is lecturing him from the sidelines.

He starts to regret his decision and wishes he had actually listened to Izuki when the other told him that there was nothing to be jealous of and his decision to hang out with Hyuuga was a bad one.

"You know," Hyuuga says, "one day, your unorthodox shooting will come back and bite you in the ass."

Moriyama ignores him and shoots the ball the way he always does anyway. It promptly goes in, and a smug smile appears on his face as Hyuuga grumbles about the over confident third year.

When Moriyama came up with the idea to retaliate and make Izuki jealous by hanging out with Seirin's shooting guard, he was expecting it to be much more fun than this, or at least more satisfying. After he loudly and rudely barged into Seirin to invite Hyuuga out to a one on one game, Izuki had warned him about the easily irritated captain. As a matter of fact, Izuki didn't look all the bothered by the fact that he was planning on making him jealous by playing a game with his captain.

Moriyama suddenly starts to feel bad for not trusting Izuki and being such a clingy jealous boyfriend. But he feels even more bad about the fact that Izuki has to deal with Hyuuga everyday.

"I'm older than you," Moriyama states, giving Hyuuga an annoyed look as he throws the ball to him. "Why are you lecturing me about my way of shooting?"

The younger male just shrugs and instead of answering the question, shoots a three. The ball swishes through the hoop perfectly. "I still don't understand why I'm here with you."

"Then why are you?" Moriyama retorts. He's agitated by the other player's constant nagging. It's worse than even Kobori's!

He grabs the ball and takes another shot, this one, however, bounces off the rim and hits the asphalt with a disappointing thud. He swears he can feel Hyuuga's smirk searing into his back.

"Told you so," Hyuuga says as he picks up the basketball. He makes a perfect three pointer and his smirk grows wider.

_I'm sorry, Izuki, please come save me, _he thinks. But of course, Izuki is no where to be found, most likely enjoying his time alone at home.

Moriyama looks at the Seirin captain and wonders who is worse, Kasamatsu or him?

He then realizes that it doesn't matter because both of them are awful.

That night, Moriyama flops onto his bed, mentally exhausted after being berated by the younger captain for a few hours straight. He pulls out his phone and sends Izuki a text, one that simply says _'Sorry'_.

Not even a minute later, he gets a reply.

_'Did you learn your lesson?'_

Moriyama laughs, but instead of replying, he just calls Izuki. The other boy picks up immediately. "Yes, I did learn my lesson, I'm sorry for being jealous of you and Kasamatsu."

He hears Izuki laughing and he smiles. "How was your day with Hyuuga?"

"Awful," Moriyama replies honestly. "I'm sorry you have to put up with him everyday."

"Hey, he's alright. He probably just doesn't like you," Izuki teases, "and for good reason too."

They continue to talk and when they finally hang up, Moriyama finally comes to terms with the fact that Izuki's is all his and no one can change that.

* * *

_**...to be jealous of.**_


	11. Care

**Drabble Title:** 11. Care**  
Words:** 754**  
A/N: **I just realized that so many of these little drabbles have Moriyama as the main focus. I'm not meaning to neglect Izuki/ Hopefully the next few chapters can focus on Izuki and his thoughts, or something, haha. Sorry about that. Anyway, thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter! You're all lovely~ Thanks for reading!

_Izuki just wants to take care of him._

* * *

_**Because he knows...**_

* * *

One day, Moriyama shows up with an arm cast and a sheepish smile.

Kasamatsu takes one look, sighs, and simply says, "Don't let Izuki see you like that."

Moriyama is taken off guard and yells out, "What? How do you know about that?" before he realizes that he probably shouldn't be talking so loudly in front of the others. He turns towards his captain to ask again, but Kasamatsu is already scolding another teammate and seems to have forgotten about his short conversation with Moriyama.

The next time Moriyama sees Izuki, he starts to wish that he took Kasamatsu's advice to heart and avoided his boyfriend until his arm healed.

"What in the world did you do?" the younger boy screams the moment Moriyama steps into his house. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd act like that," Moriyama replies in an amused way. He makes himself at home on Izuki's couch and turns on the television.

Izuki frowns but plops himself down next to Moriyama. "I'm hurt, but I can see your arm is hurt too." The short-lived grin that appears on Izuki's face from his pun doesn't go unnoticed and Moriyama chuckles. "No, seriously, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you worry too much, that's why." Moriyama glances over at his boyfriend and sees that he's still frowning. "Stop doing that," he says. He hates it whenever Izuki does anything except smile. Like he always says, people look their best when they're smiling.

Not that Izuki doesn't look his best all the time, because he definitely does.

"I'm okay, Izuki," Moriyama says once he sees that Izuki still doesn't stop making a worried face. "I really am. This will heal in a week and after that I'll be as good as new."

Izuki huffs and crosses his arms. He leans into Moriyama and mutters, "I'm never letting you out of my sight again. You seem to always get in trouble when I do."

Moriyama just laughs.

He doesn't realize that Izuki is serious.

The following week, Izuki follows him everywhere. He shows up to escort Moriyama home from practice after school, and even stays until Moriyama's parents come home from work. Moriyama doesn't mind being around his boyfriend, but he's starting to feel babied, not to mention that his teammates are starting to get suspicious as to why the two are always together now.

"Are you feeling alright?" Izuki says as they enter Moriyama's house. He's carrying both his and Moriyama's backpacks, and although he doesn't look like it, Moriyama knows that it's painful on his back.

"Izuki," Moriyama says finally. They sit down at his kitchen table to do homework and Izuki is getting them both something to eat. He is getting overwhelmed with all of the attention Izuki is giving him. "I really am fine. It's okay if you leave me alone for a few seconds. I will be okay."

Izuki pretends to not hear him and instead just sits down with two sandwiches. Moriyama looks at the plate Izuki sets in front of him and realizes that his sandwich is cut into four pieces. "To make it easier to eat," Izuki explains.

Moriyama sighs and just eyes Izuki as he eats. He loves the fact that they're spending so much time together, but he hates that Izuki is being burdened because of him. He knows how much time Izuki is spending just traveling back and forth, and he doesn't like that Izuki is looking more tired and worn out than usual.

Izuki looks up and notices Moriyama not eating. "Are you not hungry? Is your stomach feeling okay?" He gets up to go rummage for some medicine but a look from Moriyama keeps him seated.

"Izuki," Moriyama says again, "why are you so worried about me? My arm is healed and I get my cast taken off tomorrow. You don't have to follow me around everywhere making sure if I'm okay or not. I am fine."

Izuki nods, and he says, "I know you are." He looks away, and a blush appears on his face. Moriyama finds it endearing.

"Then why are you so scared I'm going to hurt myself again?"

"I just want to take care of you because I know you would do the same for me." Izuki looks embarrassed as he admits this.

Moriyama smiles with fondness and leans back into his chair, finally realizing the reason as to why Izuki keeps babying him. And for once, he lets himself be taken cared of.

* * *

_**...Moriyama would do the same.**_


	12. Repay

**Drabble Title:** 12. Repay **  
Words:** 752**  
A/N: **This was written because MizunashiFuyuko requested a sequel to the last drabble! I hope you like it! And if anyone else wants to see something, don't hesitate to tell me, and I'll see what I can do. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter and thanks for reading and reviewing!

Also, this has nothing to do with this story, but for anyone who was reading Five Things Kaijou Ruined, I just want to say that I am planning on making it into a series with other teams. As of the moment I am working on Shutoku's story /shamless plugging. Okay, I'm done now, happy reading!

_It's Moriayam's turn now._

* * *

_**He's just...**_

* * *

"You're sick."

Izuki looks toward his bedroom door at the sound of the new voice, an unamused look on his face. "Really? What gave it away? The fact that I have tissues all over my bed? Or did you just guess?"

Moriyama laughs and pulls a chair over to his boyfriend's bedside. "I guessed. I assumed the tissues were for something else, if you know what I mean." He does an exaggerated wink.

Izuki blushes, though it's hard to tell since his skin is already flushed because of his cold. "You're a pervert and I can't believe I'm dating you," he says. Izuki sneezes again and looks up towards Moriyama with a pitiful look. "You should go, I'm going to get you sick."

The shooting guard shakes his head as he pushes Izuki's bangs away from his face. "No, I'm staying right here." Izuki starts to protest but Moriyama shushes him. "Do you really want me to leave that badly?" he asks playfully. He puts a hand over his heart and pouts. "I'm hurt, Izuki."

Izuki just rolls his eyes and coughs again. "I just don't want to get you sick."

"I'm sick all the time. I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides, you shouldn't worry about me. _You're _the sick one. I'm supposed to be worrying over you." Moriyama pats Izuki's face lovingly, but frowns when Izuki is thrown into a coughing fit again.

He gets up and suddenly leaves the room. Izuki calls after him, asking where he's going, but there's no answer. Izuki hears rustling coming from the kitchen, but doesn't know what his boyfriend is doing. A few minutes later, Moriyama comes back with a cup of water in one hand and a bottle of medicine in the other.

Izuki makes a face the moment he sees the familiar dark red medicine bottle. It's the same medicine his mother has been giving him ever since he was little. Every time he coughed she would dig that bottle out from the cabinet and give him a little spoonful, and now it looks like Moriyama's about to do the same.

"First, sit up," Moriyama orders. He sets both the cup and the medicine on the nightstand as he helps Izuki slowly sit up. He puts a pillow behind Izuki to cushion his back. "Drink some water first," he says, as he hands the younger boy the glass of water.

Izuki drinks as slowly as possible, knowing that the moment he is done, Moriyama will be shoving the gross cough syrup down his throat. He sees Moriyama start to pour the cherry flavored medicine into a little spoon and his worst fears are confirmed.

He sets the glass of water down. Moriyama sees this and brings the spoon towards Izuki's mouth, but Izuki turns the other way. Moriyama frowns and his hand retreats slightly. "Izuki, if you want to get better you need to drink this."

Izuki shakes his head in refusal, keeping his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Izuki," Moriyama calls, a pleading look on his face. "If you don't get better I can't take you out anywhere."

Though the idea of going out with Moriyama sounds enticing, Izuki still refuses. He crosses his arms and looks away, not budging on his stance against the cough medicine.

"Please," Moriyama begs, a pout on his face. "Come on, Izuki, don't be difficult. One quick drink and it'll all be over."

Izuki sighs. "It's gross," he says simply. "Don't make me drink it."

But one more pout from Moriyama and Izuki's resolve is broken. With a long, drawn out sigh, he opens his mouth, and Moriyama doesn't hesitate to stick the spoon of medicine into it. Izuki grimaces as he feels the gross syrup slide down his throat, but before he can even complain about it, Moriyama presses a quick kiss onto his lips.

"You're right," Moriyama says, licking his lips. Izuki is still stunned. Moriyama just laughs as he sees the expression on the point guard's face. "This does taste gross."

Izuki blushes and looks away, too embarrassed to meet his boyfriend's eyes. All he says is, "I've taken my medicine, you can go now. You don't have to stay." Though he doesn't want Moriyama to leave him, he doesn't want to burden him with the task of taking care of a sick person either.

Moriyama just shakes his head as he starts to rub soothing circles onto Izuki's back. "You didn't leave me, so I'm not going to leave you."

* * *

_**...repaying the favor.**_


	13. Scaredy-Cat

**Drabble Title:** 13. Scaredy-Cat**  
Words:** 728**  
A/N: **A while back Caliko Neko requested for a horror theme and I never got around to writing it until now. Hopefully this is good? Anyway, thank you all for reading and reviewing. I don't know about you guys, but there has been some crazy weather going on in my area, so stay safe out there if that applies to you all too~ Stay safe anyway if it doesn't!

Alsooooo. **Five Things Shutoku Ruined **has been posted for anyone who's interested. Second part in the series I'm doing. First chapter is up now so maybe check that out if you like Shutoku? And maybe check it out even if you don't? Haha, okay I'm done talking now. Thank you for reading!

_Moriyama hates horror movies._

* * *

_**Izuki tries to make him feel better...**_

* * *

"Moriyama!" Izuki calls out but no one answers him. He pauses the movie and sets the bowl of popcorn in his lap down beside him. He twists himself around and looks towards the bathroom where Moriyama had disappeared to ten minutes ago. "The movie is starting!"

A weak cry of, "I'll be out in a second," is all Izuki gets in return.

The point guard wonders what is up with his boyfriend. He frowns. Is Moriyama sick? No, he was just getting over the cold they both had the other week. He couldn't have gotten sick again so quickly. But with someone like Moriyama, you never know.

"Are you feeling alright?" Izuki asks. Though he's sure the other is, he wants to check and make sure.

A muffled reply reaches the living room where Izuki is situated. Though he doesn't hear what Moriyama says clearly, he makes out a yes somewhere in there.

Izuki turns back around and presses play on the remote. It's only the previews and Moriyama didn't like to sit through those anyway.

True to his word, Moriyama comes out a second later, though he looks a little nervous as he sits down next to Izuki on the floor.

"You okay?" Izuki asks, his voice full of concern. Even in the dim lighting he can tell that Moriyama looks paler than usual. It isn't the pale that happens while he's sick, no, this is a different kind of pale. Almost like he was scared- Izuki bursts out laughing at the realization. "Don't tell me. You don't like scary movies?"

Moriyama flushes as his boyfriend continues to laugh at him, a grown man who is still afraid of horror movies. He grabs a nearby pillow and puts his face into it, refusing to let Izuki see his growing blush. "Shut up," he tries to say, but it's all muffled because of the pillow.

Izuki tries his best to calm down his laughter. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." He gently coaxes the pillow away from Moriyama's face and smiles at him. "If you had told me I would have picked a different movie," he says.

"I know," Moriyama replies, starting to feel a little childish for hiding it from Izuki. "But since we already have it, let's just watch it."

"Are you sure?"

Moriyama nods, though a little hesitantly. "I'll be fine."

An hour later and Moriyama is _not_ fine. He has a blanket wrapped all around himself and Izuki, though Izuki barely gets half of it seeing as how Moriyama keeps tugging it over his head every time something pops up.

On the screen is a girl hanging from a tree by her neck, her feet are swinging slowly with the wind. Izuki doesn't see what's so scary about it, because this movie has been predictable from start to finish, but Moriyama evidently finds this terrifying.

He looks over to see Moriyama watching the movie by peeking through his fingers and can't help but laugh at the adorable sight. He tries to move his hand to get another handful of popcorn, but he realizes that Moriyama is holding onto it for dear life and he can't move it no matter how hard he tries.

Moriyama is terrified and Izuki knows it's up to him to do something about it.

"Man, I sure hope this movie _ties_ up all loose ends," Izuki says. Puns. That's what he'll do to make the other feel better. If Moriyama wasn't so scared he'd be groaning at Izuki for punning at a time like this. But since Moriyama _is_ in a state of mental distress right now, Izuki does what he does best to distract him from the movie. "I'd hate to be _left_ _hanging._"

Fortunately, Moriyama laughs a little and relaxes his grip on Izuki's hand.

"Thank you, Izuki," he says after the movie ends. He feels a little embarrassed at being so scared over such an awful movie, but he is glad that Izuki is right there next to him. However, that doesn't mean he will watch another horror movie with Izuki ever again. "But _I'm _picking the movie next time, alright?"

Izuki just laughs and nods at his scaredy cat of a boyfriend. "As long as it's not _horror_-ble, I'm okay with it."

Moriyama makes a face at the lame pun. "I'm not scared anymore, stop with the puns!"

* * *

_**...and he actually succeeds?**_


	14. Obvious

**Drabble Title:** 14. Obvious**  
Words:** 656**  
A/N: **I had originally planned for Seirin and Kaijou to find out in a different way but then this happened and I didn't know what to do with it so here it is. LOL I'm so sorry. These are getting worse and worse oh gosh. Just ignore me, okay, yes, that sounds like a good plan. Anyway, thanks for reading, like always! _(psst. if you haven't checked out my new story about shutoku you should def do that)._

_Kaijou finds out. Seirin already knew._

* * *

_**Izuki and Moriyama...**_

* * *

One day, Moriyama walks into the locker room to find it covered in ribbons and streamers.

"Congratulations!" someone yells, and soon after he feels himself being covered in confetti and silly string (at least there isn't any Gatorade this time).

Moriyama has no idea what is going on.

It isn't his birthday, at least he's pretty sure it's not. He hasn't looked at a calendar in months and to be honest, he doesn't even know what day it is. But he is positive that he hasn't done anything to warrant a party.

Everyone has surrounded him, patting him on the back and sending him their best regards and now he's really lost. He thinks he hears someone mentioning Seirin, but he's sure his ears are just playing tricks on him.

"What's all this?" he finally asks. Moriyama finally pulls the last strand of silly string out of his hair and picks confetti off of his uniform. He looks at his teammates, all of whom wear different expressions of excitement. Kasamatsu looked irritated, but he always does so Moriyama pays him no regard.

Kise throws his arms in the air and shouts, "It's a party for you, Senpai!"

He doesn't question why they are throwing a party in the locker room of all places. He doesn't even question why there's a pinata crudely stuffed into his gym locker. He just wants to know what the purpose of this party is.

"For finally finding someone foolish enough to date you, stupid." Kasamatsu says and gives him an exasperated look.

Moriyama stops breathing for a second.

A hundred questions are running through his mind at once. _How did they find out? How long have they known? What's going to happen now?_

A rare smile suddenly appears on Kasamatsu's face and Moriyama knows then that everything is fine.

He nervously laughs and gives his teammates a crooked smile.

"Thanks, guys." He has to sit down. He's so overwhelmed that his legs can barely hold themselves up. "Uh, how did you know?" Moriyama's afraid to hear the answer.

"If it isn't completely obvious, then I don't know what is anymore," Kobori says, chuckling. He gives Moriyama a hard slap on the back and drags Hayakawa out of the locker room to start practicing. The power forward yells out his congratulations before the locker room door closes on his face.

"I hope you and Izuki-san are happy for a very long time!" Kise yells as he follows the others out.

Soon, it's just Kasamatsu and Moriyama in the locker room.

"How long have you known about this?" Moriyama finally asks. They're just sitting on opposite sides of the room staring at each other and it makes him nervous.

Kasamatsu shrugs as he picks up a basketball and start to spin it around in his hands. "A few weeks." He passes the basketball to Moriyama, who barely catches it, before adding. "I've always had a suspicion, but when Izuki came last week with Takao, that's when I really figured it out." Moriyama gives him a questioning look and Kasamatsu simply says, "It's the way you look at each other, or the way you try not to."

Moriyama looks embarrassed. He didn't know that him and Izuki are that obvious around each other.

"He's a good guy. I hope you two are happy with each other, but I'm sure you two are." Kasamatsu says.

"Thanks, I mean it."

Kasamatsu just grunts. He doesn't usually do well with this emotional stuff. "But I'm going to assume Seirin doesn't know. So we won't say anything to them. This is your story to tell, not ours."

But Kise doesn't get the memo and has already texted Kuroko, telling him the good news.

Kuroko texts back a simple reply.

_[Kuroko: I know, Kise-kun. We all know.]_

Moriyama and Izuki don't stop getting teased until a month later when everyone finds out that Hyuuga has a crush on Riko.

* * *

**…_can't be anymore obvious._**


	15. Math

**Drabble Title: **15. Math**  
Words: **485**  
A/N: **Oh gosh, while I was writing this it took a wrong turn and ventured into rated M territory. I don't even know what happened. So I cut that part out, but I'm getting the feeling that I might have to change the rating from K+ to T soon, lol. This is supposed to be fluff! I'm awful at writing anything other than that, lmao. And I'm so so sorry these are getting shorter and shorter. I'll try to write a longer one for the next update! But thank you all for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me!

_They were supposed to be studying math, but Moriyama finds something better to do._

* * *

_**Mathematics is boring...**_

* * *

"So first you find the cosine of this angle, and then you-"

Moriyama yawns as Izuki continues to talk. All these math terms aren't registering in Moriyama's mind since he's so tired and math is just so boring. For all he knows and cares, Izuki can be spouting off nonsense and he still won't notice.

When Moriyama told Kasamatsu that he was failing math, he had expected his captain to get him a tutor, or even better, help him himself. What he didn't expect was for Kasamatsu to call up Izuki and tell him to get Moriyama's grade up.

He needed a tutor; someone old and wrinkly that could make him pay attention to the math work. He didn't need a tutor that he couldn't stop staring at!

It's only been half an hour, but Moriyama is ready to die from boredom. Izuki is trying his best to get his boyfriend to pay attention to his work, but it's hard. Moriyama is like a big child. He has a short attention span and an even shorter tolerance for staying still.

"This is boring," Moriyama says finally. He gives up on the problem he was working on and sprawls out on Izuki's bedroom floor.

Izuki laughs, but he knows that they must continue to study. So he walks over to where Moriyama is laying and extends a hand. "Come on," he says. "If you don't finish your homework you'll get bad marks on it again."

Moriyama sighs but he grabs onto Izuki's outstretched hand. Except he doesn't get up and instead pulls Izuki down. Izuki is startled and nearly falls on top of Moriyama, but he manages to catch himself at the last second. "What are you-"

Moriyama cuts him off with a chaste kiss. "Math is boring," he states casually. Suddenly, he flips Izuki over onto his back and now he's the one on top.

Izuki realizes what he's gotten himself in and sends a panicked look to his unlocked door before trying to wriggle out from under Moriyama. "My parents could walk in!" he hisses.

"They won't," Moriyama assures as he leans down to kiss Izuki again. "They think we're studying, they won't bother us."

Izuki gives up on trying to get out and just lies there, blushing profusely. "Then let's study, then," he says, trying to avoid Moriyama's eyes.

Moriyama shakes his head, and with a Cheshire cat like grin, leans down and whispers, "But this is so much more fun." Izuki expects him to start kissing him again, but he doesn't. Instead, Moriyama just looks down at him, admiring his handsome features.

Izuki is still flustered but he can't deny the fact that this _is_ much more fun than studying. So all he says is, "If you fail your math class, it isn't my fault."

Moriyama fails his next math test and Izuki no longer gets called in to be his tutor.

* * *

_**...so Moriyama finds something to entertain himself.**_


	16. Birthday

**Drabble Title:** 16. Birthday**  
Words:** 712**  
A/N: **IT'S MORIYAMA'S BIRTHDAYYYYY. So I decided to write a short little drabble for him! I'm so, so sorry, these are getting shorter and shorter and more and more repetitive and I just. I'm going to do better I promise. School has just been kicking my ass, is all. Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed and faved. You guys are the best! I hope you like this, and thanks again!

_All he could ever ask for._

* * *

_**Happy birthday...**_

* * *

On Thursday morning Kise hands him a bouquet of flowers and tells him happy birthday with a bright grin. He accepts the gift, but says, "I thought I told you I didn't want anything for my birthday, this year."

Kise smiles again and nods towards the card. "Oh, it's not from me, Senpai." And he walks away.

Moriyama takes a look at the card hanging from the bouquet, and immediately a grand smile appears on his face.

On the front of the card is a crudely drawn owl with over exaggerated eyes. Underneath of the owl says 'I hope you have a _hoot_ on your birthday, Moriyama!' He immediately knows that it's from Izuki. He flips open the card and his smile grows even wider. In Izuki's tiny handwriting are the words:

_Dear Moriyama, I hope you have a wonderful birthday today. I'm sorry I can't be there to celebrate the whole day with you, but _owl_ be at the park by your house after practice ends. I'll see you there! _

_Love, Izuki._

Moriyama's smile doesn't leave his face for the entire day.

After practice, Moriyama quickly rushes home to shower and get dressed. His mom doesn't question why he's going out on a school night, and he's glad because he wouldn't know what to say if she did. Besides, it's his birthday and for once, school should be able to come second.

He wears his white dress shirt and pairs it with dark washed jeans. He doesn't have time to do anything with his hair because Izuki texts him and tells him that he's waiting for him, so all he does is run his hand through his still wet hair and runs out.

The park is only a five minute walk from Moriyama's house, but he's so excited that he runs the whole way and he gets there in two minutes. He immediately sees Izuki standing by the big oak tree in the middle of the park. He walks closer and for the second time that day, his smile threatens to split his face as he realizes that Izuki has set out a picnic blanket out under the tree, complete with a little brown picnic basket too.

Izuki grins when Moriyama comes up to him and immediately grabs his hands and leads him to the blanket. "You look good," Izuki compliments, but even from that a blush forms on his cheeks and he has to look away.

Moriyama laughs but thanks him, telling him that he looks nice also. "So what's all this," he asks, gesturing to the whole setup.

"I wanted to have a picnic with you," Izuki says, starting to get embarrassed. "Since I couldn't spend the day with you for your birthday, I thought I could at least spend the night with you." He instantly realizes the connotation of what he has just said and his cheeks flare up even more. "Um, I mean, not in that way, but-"

Moriyama cuts him off with a kiss and a thank you. "I know what you meant," he says, giving the younger boy a reassuring smile. "So shall we eat then?"

Izuki nods, but then remembers something. He digs through the picnic basket until he finds what he's looking for. Pulling out a cupcake with a single candle in it, Izuki lights it and gives it to Moriyama with a broad smile. "Happy birthday," he says.

He holds it in front of Moriyama's face and Moriyama blows it out. "Thank you, Izuki. This means a lot to me."

Izuki shrugs, as if it's no big deal at all when in reality, it's a huge deal to Moriyama. It's the first birthday that he's got to spend with someone special.

They spend the rest of the day in the park under the big tree. Laughing, eating, kissing. Nothing else matters to them except each other and that's all Moriyama could ask for on his birthday.

Moriyama doesn't get home until almost midnight, and right before the clock struck twelve, Izuki takes the initiative to kiss the birthday boy one last time.

"Happy birthday," he says softly.

It is then that Moriyama realizes that he wants nothing more but to be with Izuki for his birthdays, including all of his future ones.

* * *

_**...Moriyama.**_


	17. Conclusions

**Drabble Title:** 17. Conclusions**  
Words:** 1579**  
A/N: **You all have the right to hate me because I haven't updated in forever and then I give you all this crap. I'm sorrryyyyyy. Hopefully this chapter isn't too bad. And it's Izuki's point of view too! Something I haven't done in a while. Anyway, as always, thanks for reading and leaving such lovely reviews~

Also, if anyone's interested, **FIVE THINGS TOUOU RUINED** has been posted, so go read it, yeah? (*wink wink). Anywhoo, onto the chapter.

_Next time he should just ask outright._

* * *

_**Sometimes Izuki likes to jump to conclusions...**_

* * *

Izuki doesn't suspect a single thing the first time Moriyama bails on their date with the flimsy excuse of being busy. He shrugs it off because he knows that though it's a lame excuse, Moriyama probably has a good reason for using it. And maybe he is busy after all. Izuki understands, he's pretty busy himself now a days.

But then he bails at the last minute for the second week in a row and that is when Izuki starts to get suspicious. Not to mention annoyed.

The Seirin basketball club is practicing after school. While most of the team is completely focused on their drills, Izuki, however, is sitting on the bench staring coldly at his phone. He's staring at the last text his boyfriend sent him not even a minute ago. He hopes that his mind is playing tricks on him and that the longer he glares at it, the quicker the text will disappear, but he knows he's not that lucky. Instead, the lone text stays in his inbox.

_hey can't come over today. really busy with school and stuff. ill see you soon though_

Izuki wants to throw his phone across the gym. He almost does until he remembers that he wouldn't be able to get a new one in a while. If thoughts could kill, Moriyama would definitely be six feet under by now. Hyuuga and the others notice their point guard brooding on the bench by himself and take a quick break to figure out what's wrong with him.

"Izuki," Hyuuga calls. Izuki looks up and realizes that he's probably going to get scolded now for not practicing. But surprisingly, all Hyuuga says is, "What's wrong? You look like you're about to kill someone."

Before Izuki can lie and tell them that nothing is the matter, Kiyoshi butts in and asks, "Is it boyfriend problems?" For some reason, he looks way more excited than he should be if that is the case, which it is.

Hyuuga raises an eyebrow at the sullen point guard and fixes his glasses before asking, "Do we need to go to Kaijou and knock some sense into that boyfriend of yours?"

The first years, minus Kuroko and Kagami, immediately raise their hands and volunteer to do it for him. "Anything for Senpai!" they shout.

Izuki just laughs weakly and shakes his head. "It's alright. Nothing's wrong. Let's just get back to practice, okay? Don't we have a game in a few days anyway?" And he walks away without waiting for an answer. Everyone knows that the problem is far from over.

That night, Izuki is lying in bed. The only light source in the room is coming from the screen of his phone. The screen which unfortunately says 'no new text messages'. Izuki flops over onto his stomach with a sigh and wonders if he should just suck it up and text Moriyama first, but he decides against it. If Moriyama is really busy, he doesn't want to seem clingy and bother him.

The clock on his nightstand tells him that it is way past midnight but despite that and the fact that he has school the next day plus an early morning practice, he opens up Facebook just too see if anyone else is still awake like he is.

No one is online, but he does see that Kise had posted a picture not too long ago. Seeing as how there wasn't anything interesting on his timeline, he clicks on it, only to have his eyes nearly fall out of his head.

When he originally saw the picture, the thumbnail was too small to see it clearly. But now that it is full size, he sees exactly what the picture is of.

It's a candid picture of the Kaijou team. No one seems to know that Kise was taking the picture seeing as how none of them are looking at the camera. They're sitting on the floor of the gym, some papers and markers between each other them and they're all laughing happily. Moriyama is one of them.

Underneath the picture is a a short description saying: _Hanging out with the team is always so much fun! *\(^o^)/*_

This time Izuki does throw his phone (but he does it softly and it gently lands on a pile of dirty clothing nearby)."You look _so_ busy," Izuki mutters sarcastically. "If you didn't want to hang out with me you could've just said so."

He's too busy thinking of Moriyama and the fact that Moriyama evidently wasn't _that_ busy that he doesn't fall asleep for another three hours.

Needless to say, the next day Izuki is falling asleep standing up and everyone has to wonder if it's because of Moriyama.

Another day comes and goes and Izuki only gets a few short texts from Moriyama. A _hey_ here and an _I miss you_ there. But other than that, they don't talk much. Izuki knows that it's partly his fault because he keeps replying with one worded answers, but that's only because he's still upset at Moriyama for not telling him the truth.

The next day they have a game. Though it's not a big game like a Winter Cup or InterHigh match, there's still a large showing in their opponent's gym. Seirin walks in and is pleased to see that their fan section is filled to the brim with people cheering them on. They walk in with smiles on their faces and Izuki even forgets about Moriyama long enough to enjoy sound of his school name being chanted.

But his smile doesn't last long. As he's walking to the locker room, he runs into none other than Moriyama. The other Seirin players have scattered and none of them had the courtesy to warn him about the oblivious Kaijou shooting guard walking his way.

"Hey," Moriyama greets, a wide grin on his face. He keeps his distance though since the they're in public and their relationship is still only out to their respective team members.

Izuki just grimaces and Moriyama looks at him with concern. "Are you okay? Are you sick? Should you be playing if you don't feel well?" Moriyama takes a step closer but Izuki steps back and nods.

"I'm fine, just nervous, I guess." That is no where near the truth and they both know it.

Moriyama frowns, having no idea why his boyfriend is upset at him. But before he can ask, Izuki brushes past him with a short, "I gotta go, see you later." He leaves Moriyama standing there staring after him with a confused look.

After a quick pep talk and some strategy changes from Hyuuga and Riko, Seirin walks out into the gym. The cheers erupt in their fan section, but Izuki notices that for some reason, that day's fan section seem louder and more active than it usually is. Curiosity takes over and Izuki spares a glance back towards the stands and his heart leaps at what he sees.

Right there, front and center, is the Kaijou team. They're wearing red and black to support Seirin, but more importantly, they're holding a big banner that says 'GO SEIRIN!', along with a bunch of little drawings and doodles of the basketball team. He meets Moriyama's eyes and he smiles, momentarily forgetting their little fight and he mouths a thank you.

The game ends with Seirin winning by double digits.

Izuki meets up with Moriyama after his win and he decides to just ask out right what's been going on.

"What do you mean?" Moriyama truly seems to not know.

Izuki takes a deep breath before hurriedly saying, "You've blown me off these past two weeks and I just-" but he doesn't get to finish his sentence.

Moriyama interrupts him with a frantic apology. "I'm so sorry! I haven't meant to bail on our dates." He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "Actually, the team and I were working on that banner on both times I bailed and Kasamatsu wouldn't let me leave since the sign was my idea and all."

"Ahh," Izuki mutters, finally understanding everything. His face flushes and he hides it in his hands. "I feel like an idiot," he says, embarrassed. He doesn't know how he hadn't figure it out earlier.

Moriyama cocks his head to the side and asks, "What? Why?"

"This whole time I've been thinking you were ignoring me..."

This time, Moriyama laughs. "I wouldn't do that. I'm hurt, Izuki," he says, but he has a teasing grin on his face. Moriyama would never do that. He could only hope that Izuki knows that.

Izuki buries his head deeper into his hands. "I know, I'm so stupid. I'm sorry."

Moriyama shakes his head with a loving smile. "It's not your fault. I should be the one apologizing. I'd be thinking the same thing if I were in your position."

Izuki just nods and just like that, their relationship is back to normal. Izuki just wishes he never has to go through something like that ever again. The past few days have been the longest two days in his life. He looks up at Moriyama with a curious look. "So the banner was your idea?

"Yeah. Did you like it?"

He nods his head yes, he does like it. However, he does have a comment. "It was really glittery, though."

Moriyama chuckles and throws an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "You can blame Kise for that."

* * *

_**...and then he feels like an idiot afterwards.**_


	18. Sisters

**Drabble Title:** 18. Sisters  
**Words:** 735  
**A/N:** I'm really sorry for being MIA but life is hard, ya know. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much as the others even though I feel like it's lacking quite a bit. But yeah, well, thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed! Thanks for reading and I really appreciate it!

_His sisters are quite infatuated with his boyfriend._

* * *

_**Izuki's sisters are just as pretty as him...**_

* * *

"Is Mori-nii ever going to come over again?" Izuki's little sister asks out of the blue one day.

Izuki nearly spits out his drink. "Mori-nii?" he questions, his eyebrows creasing in confusion. _Is she talking about Moriyama?_

Mai, his little sister, smiles innocently and brightly. "Your friend! Last time he was here he told me it was okay to call him that!"

"When did you get so close to him..." Izuki mutters, but he quickly shakes the thought away. He raises an eyebrow at his sister. "Why do you want to see him?"

Once again, Mai grins widely and gets a starry-eyed look. "I like him! He's nice to me, unlike your other friends." She pouts and Izuki laughs at the memory of him introducing Hyuuga to his family for the first time. Mai had made a pun and Hyuuga, so used to telling Izuki to shut up, told Mai to be quiet too. After he explained himself, the rest of his family had laughed about it, but Mai held a grudge against him ever since.

"I'm sure he'll be around here sometime soon," Izuki says offhandedly, brushing the comment off. "He can't be here all the time. He does live far away after all, and his own basketball club keeps him pretty busy." Mai doesn't notice, but Izuki says the last part quite resentfully.

He doesn't say anything else about the subject and it is almost forgotten. He's taking another sip of his water as Mai suddenly blurts out, "Onee-chan seems to think he's cute, wouldn't they make a good couple?"

This time, Izuki does spit out his water.

"You know," Izuki says the next time he's finally alone with Moriyama, "my sisters seem to like you quite a bit." They're at Moriyama's house. Originally they were supposed to go to Izuki's house, but Izuki made up some excuse and said that under no circumstances could they go his house.

Moriyama gives his boyfriend a curious look and casually says, "Is this why you didn't want me at your house?" When Izuki blushes and refuses to reply, Moriyama has his answer. Moriyama laughs before he says, "Are you jealous, Izuki?" He asks this with such a bright twinkle in his eyes that Izuki almost forgets to breathe. Moriyama notices this and laughs again. "Seems like your sisters aren't the only ones in love with me," he teases.

"Who says I'm in love with you," Izuki mutters, looking away from Moriyama's playful gaze.

Moriyama grins and pulls Izuki closer to him by the waist and holds him like that even though Izuki is trying his best to push him away. "Oh, really? You're positive you've never said that to me?"

Izuki doesn't answer and just continues to wriggle his way out of Moriyama's grasp, but it's futile. Izuki stops struggling and just replies with a, "Who would love a big idiot like you?" But he smiles afterwards and his cover is blown.

"Your older sister likes me, maybe she's willing to tell me she's in love with me," Moriyama says, a teasing tone to his voice. "She's really pretty, too. Maybe I should give her a call and tell her that I lo-"

Izuki cuts him off with a jab to the rib and as Moriyama is rubbing his new bruise, he crawls his way out of Moriyama's hold. He gives Moriyama an annoyed look. "Maybe you _should_ give her a call, you idiot," he snaps.

Moriyama laughs and tries to pull Izuki closer again, but Izuki is one step ahead and is already on the far side of the room getting a drink. "I was just kidding," he calls, but Izuki is still ignoring him. Moriyama stands up and walks over to where his boyfriend is still pouting. He leans his head on Izuki's shoulder and wraps an arm around his waist. Izuki freezes and Moriyama chuckles. "You know I only love you."

The younger male smiles and nods and whispers back, "I know, I love you too."

And all is good again.

That is, until ten minutes later Moriyama asks for Izuki's sisters number and Izuki throws a pillow in his face and collects his stuff to leave.

"It's for Kise!" Moriyama claims. "He's been wanting to meet a nice girl for a while now!"

Izuki rolls his eyes, "Idiot, you should've started out with that."

* * *

_**...and that seems to cause some problems.**_


	19. Whipped

**Drabble Title:** 19. Whipped**  
Words:** 359**  
A/N: **These kinds of drabbles are my favorite to write. I recall writing one sort of like this in Izuki's point of view before, so I decided why not do it for Moriyama too? These two are just so cute and I can't seem to get enough of them and it saddens me that they're sort of like a crackship and there isn't much stuff out there for them. So, let's just all share the MorIzuki love then~ Thanks for reading!

_Like whipped cream._

* * *

_**They are both...**_

* * *

Moriyama likes to think that he'd do anything for Izuki.

There are countless times when Izuki calls feeling down and upset or just lonely and Moriyama doesn't even hesitate to drop whatever plans he has to come running. His friends tease him, calling him whipped, but he just shrugs. Maybe he is whipped, but he doesn't care. _He_ is the one with someone to love, after all (something he often reminds them).

Whenever they're together and Moriyama wants to be a bit more, _ahem_, intimate, once he hears the first sign of resistance from Izuki, he's already half way across the room, giving his boyfriend his space. He respects that sometimes Izuki just isn't in the mood or not feeling well enough to do anything. So he gives him room to breathe. Which is something, he thinks, all good boyfriends should do.

Izuki is practically the only person he ever calls (aside from his own mother). He never bothers to call his friends and resorts to text when dealing with them. Izuki, however, is the only person he always has time to talk to. He's sure that he's not the only person in Izuki's outgoing call log, but that's to be expected. Izuki has sisters and a family that can sometimes be a bit overbearing (Izuki's words, not his), and it's only natural that Izuki puts his family before Moriyama.

Sometimes, Moriyama thinks that he likes Izuki more than Izuki likes him. But after a bit of thinking, he'll always come to the conclusion that even if that is true, he's fine with it. He'll just have to find a way to get Izuki to love him just as much as he loves Izuki then.

(It's harder than it sounds because Moriyama is _very _much so in love with Izuki, way more than the other could ever imagine).

Moriyama doesn't realize it, but he is wrapped around Izuki's little fingers. But even if he does realize it, he's fine with it, since that's the only place he could ever want to be.

What he doesn't seem to get, though, is that Izuki feels exactly the same way about him.

* * *

_**...so whipped.**_


	20. Names

**Drabble Title:** 20. Names**  
Words:** 688**  
A/N: **I swear these get cheesier and cheesier and I am so sorry for that OTL. Honestly, I write these on a whim and most of the time my inspiration comes from something cute or romantic that I happen to see and this is probably why these are all so awful and cheesy and I'm sorry lol.

_Moriyama Yoshitaka and Izuki Shun._

* * *

_**A name that...**_

* * *

"Yoshi...taka..." The familiar name feels foreign on Izuki's tongue, but it's not strange. It kind of fits, and he likes the sound of it. "Yoshitaka," he says again, this time a bit louder, a bit more confidently.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Moriyama sits down with a tray of drinks and he cocks his head to the side as he looks at Izuki.

Izuki blushes furiously and shakes his head, hoping to god that Moriyama hasn't heard him.

A faint smirk appears on Moriyama's handsome face, but it's gone as quickly as it comes. Izuki starts to get a bad feeling in the pits of his stomach.

"Are you sure you didn't say anything?" Moriyama asks again. He sets his elbows onto the table and rests his chin on his hands. He stares at Izuki. But Izuki avoids Moriyama's eyes and shakes his head. "People don't usually blush when they haven't said anything," Moriyama teases.

Izuki continues to deny having said anything at all. He turns even more red, if that is possible. If Moriyama finds out that he's been muttering his first name like a fool in love, he'd just die.

Moriyama just gives him a knowing look, but doesn't ask again. "Okay," he sing songs, flipping open his math textbook without a second glance towards Izuki. "Whatever you say," and he pauses for a moment, just for a split second, before he breaks out into a grin and ends his sentence with, "Shun."

The younger male is too busy fighting his growing embarrassment that he doesn't even register his own name being said. Moriyama raises a curious eyebrow, but doesn't say anything. The smile continues to stay on his face.

It isn't until five minutes later when they're both immersed in doing their homework and Moriyama has all but forgotten that Izuki finally realizes. "Did you just call me Shun?"

Moriyama blinks once, then twice, and then he remembers. He starts to chuckle as he sets down his pencil and he gives the man in front of him a fond look. "Did you just now realize?"

The pink that has slowly been fading from Izuki's cheeks starts to come back.

"We're dating, aren't we? Isn't it natural to call each other by our first names?" Moriyama takes a short sip of his drink before he sends another irresistible smile Izuki's way.

"Y-yeah, I guess so," Izuki mumbles, looking away in embarrassment when his voice cracks and he stutters. He's still blushing madly and on top of that, his voice refuses to cooperate with him.

Moriyama catches his hesitation. "Do you not want to? I could've sworn I heard you saying my name earlier..."

Izuki looks up so quickly he nearly gets whiplash. With wide eyes to compliment the blush on his face, he shouts, "You heard me?!"

"Of course I did," Moriyama says, laughing again. He gives his boyfriend another fond glance. "You think I couldn't here you when you're practically shouting my name?" Izuki looks away but Moriyama grabs his hands from across the table, making Izuki look at him. "I don't know why you're being so shy about it. I like it when you call me by my first name." He grins widely, and Izuki can't help but smile also.

Moriyama sees the smile and his grin grows even wider. "I like it much better when you're smiling too, don't you?"

Izuki just nods and doesn't let on that he feels as if his heart can burst out of his chest any minute now.

Izuki has to leave not too long after that. Something about a family commitment and and though Moriyama wishes for him to stay, he knows he can't make Izuki miss his plans for such a selfish reason.

Before Izuki can walk through the doorway, Moriyama pulls him in for one last hug. It surprises him, but it's not unwanted.

"I love you," Moriyama mumbles quietly, squeezing him even tighter.

Izuki laughs but doesn't complain. "I love you too...Yoshitaka."

Moriyama nearly dies on the spot from happiness and Izuki ends up staying another five minutes to calm him down.

* * *

…_**he'll never get tired of hearing.**_


	21. Mother

**Drabble Title:** 21. Mother  
**Words: **1196  
**A/N: **Ayeeeee, how are my lovely readers doing today. I tried to make this more of a longer drabble because of how short my last two have been, and I guess I sort of succeeded? I don't know. And I know this isn't exactly romance or fluff, more comedy, but oh well. But good news: I have a ton of ideas set for this plus my spring break is next week so I should have a ton of time to write again! Anyway, thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed. You all are the best! Thanks for reading~

_The first time he meet Moriyama's mom it's an accident._

* * *

_**So much for spending time...**_

* * *

It's an accident that Izuki meets his mother.

She isn't supposed to be home from work for another two hours. She isn't supposed to know about Izuki. She isn't supposed to walk into the Moriyamas' apartment two seconds after the boys have just finished attacking each other's lips.

But she does, and the moment she walks in she comes face to face with two blushing, panicking boys.

It would be funny if it wasn't so nerve wracking.

Moriyama's mother looks exactly like Moriyama does, or, Izuki supposes, it's Moriyama who looks like a carbon copy of her. Aside from the hair and the wrinkles that were to be expected of an older woman, his mom could be his twin. With long dark hair and gray, almost black, eyes as bright and large as the sun itself, it is no wonder she gave birth to a boy as handsome as Moriyama.

(Izuki's opinion might be just a little biased. Just a little).

"Mom!" Moriyama shouts, eyes widening to the size of saucers. He frantically scrambles to his feet and goes to greet her, running a trembling hand through his messy, post make out session hair. He adjusts his shirt, which somehow has ridden up to expose his stomach muscles, and straightens it out as he makes sure that it is buttoned correctly. He has to wonder if his mother saw anything, but it doesn't look like she suspects anything.

"Oh," she says, looking at Izuki curiously, as if noticing him for the first time. A tired but friendly smile makes its way onto her face, lighting it up. "Are you a friend of Yoshitaka's?"

(She conveniently forgets to greet her own son, something Moriyama realizes with a slight pout.)

Izuki nods and walks a bit closer. With a nervous smile and a slight bow, he answers with, "Yes ma'am. My name is Izuki Shun, nice to meet you." Moriyama gives him an encouraging half smile.

She grins brightly, looking pleasantly surprised at him. "You're so polite, and handsome too!" She then turns to look at her son, who at this point is a little more than embarrassed by his mother's behavior. "I like him, Yoshitaka! How long have you been hiding him from me?"

Moriyama mutters something about it not being long enough but ultimately just gives his mom a look telling her to please stop talking. She pretends she doesn't see it.

"Do you go to Kaijou too? Are you on the basketball team? Are you a third year like Yoshitaka?" She spouts question after question at Izuki, overwhelming him a little. But she doesn't mean to scare him, she means well. At least, Izuki hopes she does.

Izuki shifts his weight to his other foot. He's side eying Moriyama in hopes that the other will come in and save him, but Moriyama doesn't.

He clears his throat and begins to answer her questions. He blushes when his voice cracks at the first syllable, but ignores it and continues to speak. "I'm a second year at Seirin and I'm on their basketball team."

"Seirin?" Moriyama's mother crinkles her eyebrows at the unfamiliar school name. Clearly she hasn't heard it before, which is to be expected considering it was only established last year. "Where is that?"

"Tokyo." Moriyama supplies the answer this time, letting Izuki collect himself before saying something he shouldn't. "Seirin's a new school in Tokyo, Mom."

The older woman ignores her son once again as she turns to his friend. "All the way there? How do you know my son then? Is it from basketball?" Though it sounds like she's giving him an interrogation, she has a friendly smile and she's giving him such an earnest look that he can't help but feel a little bit at ease. It's obvious that she honestly just wants to know and isn't giving him the third degree just because she wants to.

Izuki nods slowly, buying time to think of a proper answer. "Uh, yeah, we played a practice match against each other once, I think..." he trails off, not knowing what to say next.

Moriyama takes the opportunity to jump into the conversation, much to his own mother's chagrin. "Alright, well, this is Izuki. And he has to get going, so let's not waste anymore time." Izuki has no idea what Moriyama is talking about but nods anyway. "I'll walk him to the station and then come back for dinner, okay, Mom?"

His mother immediately objects to the idea. "Nonsense! You'll have dinner with us, won't you, Izuki-kun?" She looks so hopeful that Izuki doesn't have the heart to tell her no.

Thankfully, Moriyama declines for him. "He _really_ needs to go, Mom. We can't force him to-"

"My husband is coming home late from work and it'll only be me and Yoshitaka tonight. One more person won't be a problem," she says, ignoring Moriyama for the nth time. He gives her an annoyed look.

Izuki looks back and forth between mother and son, not knowing what to do. Moriyama is trying his best to let Izuki leave unscathed, but his mother is such a kind woman that Izuki can't say no to her.

Moriyama notices this and sighs loudly, gaining Izuki's attention. Once the other's eyes are on him, Moriyama half smiles and nods, as if telling him that it's really okay if he stays for dinner.

"I don't want to intrude..." Izuki finally mumbles.

"And you won't be," Moriyama's mom replies kindly. "It'll be a pleasure to have one of Yoshitaka's friends over." He bows once again and mutters a thanks to her. "You're such a polite young man. Yoshitaka, please bring him over more often!" She lightly pinches his cheek and pats his head as she passes him on the way to the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in an hour or so," she calls back to them.

As soon as Moriyama hears his mother start to wrangle pots and pans out of their cabinet, he goes over and apologizes to Izuki. "Sorry about that, my mom can be a bit pushy. The first time she met the Kaijou guys she made them spend the night and wouldn't let them leave. So I'm sorry."

"No, no, that's not it!" Moriyama gives Izuki a curious look, as if not believing him. Izuki returns his look with an embarrassed smile. "I like her, she's nice." When Moriyama still looks at him skeptically, he lowers his voice and says, "I honestly don't mind a bit. It just means I get to spend more time with my favorite person."

Moriyama feels his heart wanting to burst out of his chest at this. And if his mother wasn't home he surely would've had Izuki on the floor by now.

However, this feeling stops while they're eating. Izuki seems spends most of dinner conversing with the older Moriyama instead, and like her, is ignoring the younger Moriyama.

"Favorite person, huh," Moriyama mutters bitterly. He picks up a bunch of rice with his chopsticks and shoves it into his mouth. He rolls his eyes as his mom once again laughs excessively and obnoxiously at one of Izuki's jokes. "Yeah, right."

* * *

_**...with his favorite person.**_


End file.
